Vday
by tomoya-542002
Summary: Kyle/Kenny fluff piece I wrote for somebody I had a crush on about 2 years ago. I decided to go ahead and publish it, because why not.


Kyle shivered. The wind was picking up again. The smell of rain hung heavy in the air. Kyle wondered if it was because of the previous shower or if a new one was on the way. He hoped it was the former. "God dammit Kenny," the twenty two year old cursed under his breath. By now the wet pavement had completely soaked his shoes. The sound of his sneakers squishing echoed in the alleyway as Kyle walked.

With a sigh, the redhead stopped below the fire escape that Kenny had told him to meet at. He glanced at is watch. Ten minutes to midnight. Kyle crossed his arms and waited, cursing his ingrained need to be early. A few dogs barked in the distance. Somewhere a siren wailed, and he could just make out he sound of a couple arguing in one of the nearby apartments. Kyle swore under his breath. It was bad enough they had to meet so late, but an alleyway in the bad side of town. He kicked at a pebble, causing his sneakers to squelch at the movement. The redhead's nose wrinkled. He checked his watch again. Eight minutes until midnight.

Footsteps sounded from above, startling Kyle. A hooded figure approached. Mysterion. Kyle felt his annoyance fade as Mysterion brooded artistically on the rooftop. "Dude, really?" he laughed. They hadn't played Coon and Friends since they were kids, but it seemed Kenny hadn't lost his flair for the dramatics. The wind swept the other man's cape, and his hood hung low to hide his eyes. The effect was only ruined by the question mark dangling and hitting the Mysterion's nose.

Mysterion jumped down onto the fire escape and hurried down the stairs, stopping at the last platform. "I'm glad you came, Kyle," he stated. His voice was low, husky. Kyle blushed at the tone, causing Mysterion to smirk. The super hero sat down on the landing above Kyle, letting his feet dangle.

Kyle walked closer to the fire escape. He nudged Mysterion's leg. "I thought you said this was important," Kyle scoffed. He crossed his arms as the wind picked up. A few drops of rain began to patter down. Kyle moved further under the fire escape for what little shelter it could provide.

"Do you know what today is, Kyle?" Mysterion asked.

"Saturday?"

Mysterion laughed. Kyle was surprised at how different the sound was from Kenny's normal giggle. Rich and confident. "True," Mysterion conceded, "But it's also the fourteenth. Valentine's Day."

"Is that what this is about?" Kyle asked. He was surprised as Mysterion stood up and swung his legs over guard rail. The redhead rushed from under the fire escape, making sure to give plenty of space as he watched the superhero fall backwards to hang upside down, legs locking himself into place. He was impressed Mysterion managed this move without chocking himself on his cape. The cloth hung down, swinging slightly above the ground. The hood no longer hid the the other man's face, though Kyle did note that the hero was wearing a domino mask. Mysterion wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kyle shook his head, a small smile forming. "Dude, really?"

"It's super hero tradition," Mysterion teased. Kyle couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the other man had yet to drop the gruff "superhero" voice, and laughed harder at the slight pout that Mysterion gave in response. "C'mon, this isn't as comfortable as Spiderman made it look."

The redhead shook his head, walking back to the dangling blond. "Spiderman was hanging from a web, not bent over a fire escape," he replied. The height difference was off, so rather than being face-to-face Kyle found that he was facing Mysterion's stomach. Unlike in the comics, Mysterion's shirt succumbed to gravity to expose his abdomen. The rain, still a light drizzle, ran down the pale skin in inviting rivulets.

Mysterion cleared his throat, bringing Kyle back to the present. "Blood's rushing to my head down here. Though I can see it is for you as well," the super hero teased.

Though he rolled his eyes at the remark, Kyle felt his face heat once again. Maybe the costume had been a good idea. He felt a small thrill at being with a super hero, even if it was a made up one. The redhead stepped back and carefully got on his knees so he and Mysterion were facing each other correctly. Mysterion reached out with one hand, the other still firmly grasping the rail. He placed his hand on the back of Kyle's neck and pulled the other man forward into a kiss. It was admittedly awkward. Their teeth kept bumping uncomfortably, and it was obviously Mysterion was having trouble orienting himself. A clap of thunder sounded, causing Kyle to jump and Mysterion to tumble off of the fire escape. He hit the ground with a harsh thud. "Shit," he hissed, "I think you bit my lip!"

"Sorry," Kyle apologized.

Mysterion sighed, wincing slightly as he sat up. "No, I am. Guess this wasn't as romantic as I thought it would be. Sorry, Kyle." Kyle was impressed that Kenny had yet to drop the deep, super hero voice. Mysterion's hood had fallen back. Rain plastered his blond hair and caused the dark makeup beneath his domino mask to run. His face was flushed from being upside down. Though Kyle knew it was kissing that had caused the super hero's lips to swell, his imagination ran away with him as he thought of what Mysterion would look like after a night of crime fighting.

"I...uh...I think it's just the setting," the redhead replied. He stood and reached down to help the other man up. "Maybe if we went somewhere warmer, it would be better?"

Mysterion's mood perked as he took Kyle's hand and stood. "Like where?" he asked.

Kyle shrugged. The redhead turned and began to walk back down the alleyway. "I was thinking, maybe, my place?" he called back over his shoulder.

With a grin, Mysterion hurried to follow Kyle.


End file.
